Sneaking Around
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Scorpius is tired of always having to sneak around. He wants everyone to know about his relationship with a certain Potter. Albus Severus/Scorpius.


**A/N:** This is an updated/beta'd version of 'Sneaking Around'. You can all thank **C. Adrien Cummings** (who's link you can find on my profile so you can read and review his things... hint hint!) for going through and correcting/improving things! I know I'm _very_ thankful to him! Even with his insanely busy schedule he helped me out with this. Isn't he just the best? (This is where you all agree and stroke his ego! ;) It's fun to flatter him!)

This is my second (posted) attempt at slash and it's rated M. So that'd be my first for giving that rating a try too. I know it's not perfect, but I'm learning so bare with me please.

**Dedication:** Adrien, Happy (one day late) Birthday! I picked the pairing for you! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything familiar from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Sneaking Around

"Just leave me alone Malfoy," Albus Severus hissed at the blond he'd been paired with for Potions.

"I just thought you'd like to know you're doing it wrong… again," Scorpius replied, his voice laced with a teasing tone.

"When I want your opinion on how I'm doing anything, I'll ask."

"Hmm, that's funny… I seem to recall you loving my opinions the other night," Scorpius whispered in the dark-haired boy's ear.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Albus replied, trying desperately to stop his quickly darkening cheeks.

"Oh surely you remember," Scorpius said back at normal volume. "I believe something along the lines of, 'Bloody brilliant!' left your mouth afterwards."

"_Scorpius!_" Albus hissed, making sure no one was listening to or watching the pair. "We agreed not to talk about that."

"No, _you_ agreed. You didn't ask _my_ opinion. You just wanted to make sure your reputation as a Potter was being upheld," Scorpius said, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his tone.

"If you'd recall _correctly_, the decision was best for _both_ of us. How would your father react to the news you've been sneaking around with a Potter? And one of the male ones, at that?"

"Like I care what my father says anymore. I'm sick of him ordering me around."

"And your mother? You know she'd have a field day."

"No, that's _your_ mother you're describing."

He blushed slightly, having been caught. "Still… can't we just leave it a secret a bit longer? I've got a brother and sister in this school, not to mention the several cousins I've got just in my tower!" Albus said, an edge of desperation creeping into his tone. He didn't want anyone to find out about him being gay yet, let alone that he'd been sneaking around with a _Malfoy_ for the past two months.

Scorpius sighed. "A little longer Al, but I won't put up with being kept a secret forever. I hate having to sneak around all the time. You're going to have to tell your family one day and, frankly, I think the sooner the better," he quietly conceded.

"Thank you Scor. I'll make it up to you tonight," Albus said equally quietly, but with his eagerness shining through.

* * *

"Scorpius? You here yet?" Albus asked much later that night, trying to see around the dark room they'd been using to meet up for a couple months now.

"I'm here Al. Lock and silence the door, but don't turn the lights on yet," Scorpius ordered.

Albus quickly obliged and then turned to face the direction from which he'd heard his lover's voice. "Why can't I turn the lights on?"

"For amusement," answered Scorpius's voice, now coming from behind him.

"What kind of amusement?" Albus asked curiously. He whipped around and reached out to touch the other boy, but only managed to hit air.

"Well I thought a little game would be fun." This time the voice came from the far left side of the room, so Albus started to head in that direction.

"How do you play?"

"You've got to find me Al, and I won't stay still very long," Scorpius answered, his voice behind Albus again.

"How'm I supposed to find you if you don't stay still?"

"I suppose you should just feel around," Scorpius answered, clearly amused.

The game only went on for three minutes before Albus got frustrated and decided just to stand still and wait for Scorpius to come to him.

"You're quitting already Al?" The blond's voice was nearby, and Albus was sure he'd come closer still.

"Nope, I've got a strategic plan."

"And what's this plan?" Yes he was certainly getting closer, probably just out of reach right now.

"If I were to tell you, it'd ruin it."

"That's not necessarily true."

He must be right in front of him now, his voice was so close. Instead of answering, Albus shot his hand out, hoping to make contact with the other boy's robes. He gasped in surprise as he _did_ make contact… not with cloth, but with _skin_.

"Oh you found me. What a spoil sport." Before Albus could respond, the lights flashed on and the sight before him made his breath catch. Standing in front him was Scorpius, fully nude and smirking at him. His smirk widened at Albus's silence. "Run out of things to say there Albus?"

Not bothering to answer, Albus simply stepped forward and pulled his lover in to a rough, demanding kiss. He let his hands wander over the exposed chest he'd seen and felt so many times before. He silently reveled in the feel of it. As many times as he'd felt it, he didn't think he'd ever tire of it. He just found Scorpius supernal.

Scorpius moaned at the lightly massaging touch and brought his hand up to tangle in the other boy's hair, tugging gently and eliciting a moan of pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss and looked over Albus's choice of clothes with a smirk. "I'd say someone's just a tad over dressed." He reached out and pulled off the jumper, quickly discarding it. He was pleased to find that Albus hadn't bothered to wear a t-shirt under it this time. He was even _more_ pleased that Albus had worn pajama pants tonight instead of his usual jeans; they were much easier to remove. As if to prove that thought, he reached to untie the pants and let them fall to the floor, boxers following not even ten seconds later.

Once he was down to nothing, Albus stepped away from Scorpius's groping hands and grinned at the disappointed groan. He silently stepped around the blond until he was standing behind him and lightly ran his fingers down the boy's back, knowing that it always made him shiver. He reached around and took hold of Scorpius's cock, squeezing and stroking it tenderly.

"_Ohhh_," Scorpius moaned deeply. "_So fucking amazing_." After a few minutes, Scorpius gathered all his control and stopped Albus's hand. Turning to face the other boy, he kissed him passionately. He'd always hated how Albus would stand behind him, _just_ out of reach of his lips. He was certain that was why Al did it though. As he kissed him, he reached down and returned the attention to his lover's cock.

Albus quickly broke away from the kiss. "I want you in me Scor," he murmured against his lover's lips. He grabbed hold of Scorpius's arm and dragged him to the corner of the room, where they had a makeshift mattress that they'd added after using the room for a month and officially declaring it theirs. They picked up their kissing again with a fierce passion and fumbled around until reaching their desired positions. "_Now Scor_," Albus moaned.

Without the need for further instruction, Scorpius reached for the small lube collection they kept hidden between the mattress and wall. He let the slippery substance coat his fingers thoroughly before cautiously pushing one long digit inside his lover, watching as Albus closed his eyes and hissed at the much anticipated intrusion. "Give me more!" Albus demanded a few minutes later. Scorpius obliged and added a second finger. He continued to finger his lover until Albus demanded more, claiming that he was _far_ more than ready for the cock he'd been waiting for. Not wanting to disappoint, Scorpius withdrew his fingers and liberally covered his throbbing erection with the lube. He scrambled to reposition himself and slowly pushed his way inside of Albus.

Both groaned loudly as they felt the sensations the other was causing them. Once fully buried inside him, he paused only long enough to make sure his lover was comfortable and ready before pulling out and thrusting back inside. Before too long, Albus was meeting him thrust for thrust, panting violently. "_Oh Merlin!_" Albus cried out as his lovers cock grazed his prostate in a most amazing way. "_Fuck Scorpius! Don't stop!_"

Scorpius had absolutely _no_ intention of stopping. He was nearing his release, and he'd be damned if he stopped now. Wanting Albus to come with him, he reached for the other boy's cock and began stroking it in time with his trusts, making sure that each thrust continued to rub against Albus's prostate. He smirked at the noises coming from the boy beneath him; _oh_ how he loved being the cause of them. Before long, Albus was releasing his load all over Scorpius's hand, and his muscles were tensing spasmodically around the blond's cock. That quickly became too much to handle and after a few more thrusts, Scorpius was filling Albus with his cum. Both boys collapsed beside one another, panting, their bodies spent.

Once their breathing was close enough to normal, Scorpius turned to wrap an arm around Albus. It was a rare occasion when they stayed the night in the room, but Scorpius was in no state to walk back to the dungeons and all the way to his dorm. Albus snuggled into him, and soon the two were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

"Morning Scor," Albus smiled, as the blond in bed with him slowly began to blink himself awake.

"Mmhmm," Scorpius mumbled, as he tried to bury his head beneath his pillow to block out the light.

"No Scor, we've got to get up. We need to make it back to our common rooms," Albus said softly.

"Don't want to," Scorpius replied, his words muffled by the pillow. Albus smiled softly at him; he always was utterly adorable first thing in the morning.

"Come on Scorpius. You've got to get up for me."

"I always do," Scorpius replied, pulling his head out from under the pillow to smirk at the other boy.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Albus replied with reddened cheeks.

"You should be more specific next time then."

"Oh shove it Scorpius. And get out of bed."

After a few grumbled responses, Scorpius lifted himself from the mattress and looked over at Albus. He was upset to see that the other boy had already dressed and looked ready to leave. "Going so soon?"

"Come on Scor, you know I don't want anyone to know yet."

"And _you_ know that I don't think it's fair that we've got to keep it a secret. I much rather be able to come up to you in a corridor than have to sneak off in the middle of the night just so I can see you properly."

"I know Scorpious, but think of how my family will react."

"They'll react the same now as they will whenever you decide to tell them. Don't you think it would be better to tell them now than to hide it from them? That way you can be yourself from now on."

"I _am_ myself around them."

"Not fully, you're not. Just think about it Al. How would you feel if Lily were keeping a secret from you and you didn't find out until a year later? Wouldn't you rather she told you right from the get go?"

"I guess," Albus begrudgingly agreed after thinking it over.

"So do you want to keep hiding this from them or can we finally let people know?" Scorpius asked, hoping he'd _finally_ managed to change his lover's mind.

Albus was quiet for a very long time before taking a deep breath and answering, "Let's tell them."

Scorpius's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, they've a right to know. And they're my family… they'll be okay."

Scorpius excitedly pulled the other boy to him and kissed him hard. He'd been trying to convince Albus of just that from the beginning, two months ago. He was _so_ glad he wouldn't have to sneak around anymore to be with the boy he was sure he was falling for. Before Albus had a chance to change his mind, Scorpius was dressed and, for the first time, they left their room together, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to anyone who's already read and reviewed this! Along with anyone who will in the future! Reviews, or even just the hits, make me smile. :)


End file.
